


The Sereitei Experiments

by asphyl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward First Times, Chaos, Debauchery, Experimentation, F/M, M/M, Mischief, Multi, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: It does no one good when the city's Evil Scientist gets bored.





	1. Game plan

The Sereitei Experiments

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the twelfth division had devised another evil plot overnight. It was a new improved version of his usual plots with the same end goal- mind control and power.

These were his addictions and to feed them, he had created some potions with the help of his loyal servants Nemu and Akon.

They comprised mainly of modified neurotransmitters with various changes to their extra binding sites besides the major tweak to their basic structure which would serve mainly to inhibit rational inhibitory sites, in other words lower a shinigami’s inhibitions.

He was definitely eager to see how they would work differently. The only thing left to do was find a suitable research sample size surely he could find some volunteers.

He had advertised and even pasted flyers for his new drug trials and not one shinigami had volunteered two weeks later. 

Not even one member of the twelfth had shown some solidarity. He was officially pissed.

At this rate, no one would be coming and his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. He needed to know if his potions worked. Certainly he could not try them on himself or Nemu or... Ahem! Akon, who were both needed to observe and record the effects of the drugs and their side effects. 

He kept in mind, division twelve members had been experimented upon far too many times. Their reactions may be skewed. What he needed was fresh material to work with, fresh specimens. 

As he took an afternoon walk to meditate on his predicament, he was treated to a beautiful sight that got his evil mind wheels clacking.

Kusajishi fukutaicho skipping off Zaraki taichos shoulders to greet Kuchiki Byakuya, who promptly reached into his haori and produced a lollipop. The light bulb in his head lit up so brightly it exploded and spurred him into quick action. 

He rushed to the laboratory, gave orders to have the newly developed potions made into color coded candies. 

He himself went rummaging through Akon’s self-made candy stash; he found two – a bright yellow and a brown candy. 

He rushed back towards the junction between the eleventh and the twelfth divisions.

Luck was on his side, Zaraki and lieutenant passed by as he stood looking pleased with himself chewing happily the brown toffee.

“My my what’s this?” Zaraki asked stopping by him, obviously fascinated by the strange picture of Mayuri eating anything at all. 

Zaraki had his suspicions that Mayuri was a deadly robot central 46 had unleashed on the sereitei in secret. He was yet to confirm his suspicion.

“What do you want Kenpachi?” Mayuri tsked impatiently.

“Candies are for children Mayuri,” he replied mockingly.

At the word ‘candies’ Kusajishis head popped over Zaraki's shoulder and she eyed Mayuri hungrily.

“Speak for yourself Kenpachi,” he spat out acidly and turned around to stalk away, then as though thinking better of it, he turned around and said as non-threateningly possible as Mayuri could ever sound

“Would Kusajishi fukutaicho care to share with me?” 

He opened his palm revealing the gold colored orb of delight twinkling so deliciously.

He had barely finished his offer when she whooped happily and descended on the second candy in his hand, totally oblivious to Zaraki's shout of alarm.

“No! Yachiru, it might be a trick for one of his experiments!”

It had to be! Mayuri was never nice to anyone for no reason and he most definitely did not offer anyone anything for offerings sake.

“Maa maa Kenpachi, don't be a spoil sport,” Mayuri said borderline gleeful at the elicited response from the eleventh lieutenant.

It was already too late as Yachiru chomped on the sweet dessert while Zaraki watched in open horror waiting for her to grow an extra head or limb. She didn’t. Instead she said 

“May I have more candy please?”

“Certainly not! Do I look like I'm made of candy?” he snapped. 

And at the snap of a finger, the original Mayuri was back. 

“And don't even think of asking Nemu or Akon for the twelfth's candies, they are only for the division member’s,” he waved his hands in offended mode. 

"My offering you one was my kind act for the century."

He turned around and began to mutter to himself as he retreated, “Hmpf thinks I'm made of candy. She better not make any attempts at breaking into my division for more, I hear she has secret passages everywhere in the sereitei. I should double our security."

“That was so obvious of him,” Zaraki mused a bit ticked. 

All Yachiru heard was there was more where that gold orb of pleasure came from and she better go grab a host of division eleven members, they would be raiding their neighbor's at the slightest opportunity discovered.

Mayuri heard Zaraki say in a stern voice, “Yachiru, you will not be taking candy from the twelfth captain understand?”

“Absolutely Ken-chan,” she replied.

Mayuri snickered to himself as he retreated. He knew that wasn’t even a remote possibility. Akon’s self-made candies were highly addictive. He should know, he had been stealing them for years now. And they were the basic material for the newly turned candy potions.  
All that was left to do now was sit back and watch the mayhem unfold.

**** 

“A what?...” Matsumoto could not believe her ears.

“We, the shinigami men's association have decided to have a beauty pageant contest. I will be representing division ten in it so clear my schedule from two to four every day for the next two weeks, I’d like to rehearse." Toshiro Hitsugaya said rather seriously.

It was obvious he was not joking.

“Wha… But…How?” Matsumoto blubbered still finding it hard to believe.

“How what?” Hitsugaya Taicho asked dryly.

“How in all the beautiful sereitei did you men come up with such an idea? And how do you intend to make it work? I mean you guys don't even have a meeting hall let alone a place for a beauty pageant? And when were you ever a member of the SMA?"

“MATSUMOTO! Don't ask me silly questions, just do as you have been instructed,” he stalked off.

It took less than five minutes to do as she’d been told and even less time to shunpo to find her gossip pals.

The women’s shinigami association was called in for an emergency meeting.

When all had finally assembled, Nanao as usual at the podium declared the meeting open.

“We just received emergency jigokuchos from Matsumoto Rangiku; do tell us what led to this impromptu meeting.”

“Ahem! It has come to my knowledge that the SMA have decided to hold a beauty pageant. Is any one else aware of this new development?”

Low voices concurred in denial, no one else had, Rangiku preened with delight at being the first to have the information.

“Well apparently the men have decided to find out who the fairest one of them all is… in Drag!!”

Collective gasps of surprise rang out. Followed by “you don't say’s”

“Well yes, can you believe it? My very own Taicho told me himself. He wanted me to clear his schedule so he could go and rehearse.”

“Oh my! what has come upon them?” Ise from division four asked looking deplored.

“We must get to the bottom of this,” Nanao volunteered.

“We should dissuade them from this,” Hinamori added

“It’s a most silly idea,” Rukia offered “Nii-sama would never allow anyone from the sixth contest.”

“What do you think Madame President?” Nanao asked as all eyes turned unto the unusually quiet Kusajishi fukutaicho who was greedily chomping upon a yellow candy

“Huh!” she started finally noticing all eyes on her. She put aside the bag of candies and said

“I think it’s a great idea to put the SMA out there. I think we should go and offer them some help.”

Another round of collective gasps

“You don't really mean we should watch the men get dressed as women and….and…” Nanao blinked, adjusted her glasses embarrassed

“And watch them strut their stuff on a huge stage!” Yachiru yelled happily, too happily if anyone would notice.

Confused looks. Stolen glances at one another.

“Let’s go and do as Madame President has ordered, and may the best division win then.” Matsumoto said with only a mischievous glint in her eye to concur.

Instant eruption of chaos followed as they departed unceremoniously from the meeting. No one observed the eleventh lieutenant still chomping away on her candy. 

*****

From the notes of Akon, division 12ths third seat

The golden orb

Distribution- Batch A was taken alongside others in the raid by the eleventh division

A portion of it gifted to Maki maki of the eleventh, batch ended up at the weekly SMA meeting.

Seeming favorite of Kusajishi fuktaicho

Upon ingestion, no physical modifications noted.

MO- seems to enhance/support the initiation and propagation of silly ideas.

Plan-watch for further usage by other shinigami exposed to its effects.


	2. Strange things afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Division six gets roped into the experiment

Abarai fukutaicho was seated in his office and on a rare occasion, actually deep in work. He was reviewing the reports sent in by the unseated members on their training so far.

Time was far spent and he was not even half way there. When the door between his office and Kuchiki taicho's opened, it was nothing new. What was new was the sight of the captain tottering uneasily with a tray in hands.

Renji sat frozen in wonder, gazing upon strange sight. His captain gently laid the tray on his table with a look of triumph at not spilling its contents. A few seconds of catching his breath and he was going for the kettle.

He poured tea as gracefully as he did everything else, then lifted the cloth over some scones. Only then did he turn his triumphant smile upon Renji to say.

"Abarai, have some refreshments, you've been working so hard."

Renji dashed to his feet, he grabbed his captain in a hard grip to prevent him from taking off. He touched the back of his palm to Kuchiki taicho's cheek checking for a fever. 

All seemed normal.

"Taicho are you alright?" He had to ask.

"Yes of course, why won't I be? He had a small smile on his face and he was looking at Abarai with a strange light in his eyes.

Renji let him go abruptly and stepped backwards in shock. He knew that look. He will recognise it anywhere. He had seen it many times in his own eyes. The look of longing and a one sided love.

No way! This was not possible. He sat confused as Kuchiki taicho again pushed the tray to him and retreated shutting the door behind him.

Renji ate. 

***

The very next day, Renji heard a rustle and a flurry of feet going in and out of Kuchiki taicho's office's. Hurried steps, hushed voice's, what was going on in there? He tried to concentrate on his work but the uncharacteristic noises kept disturbing his Zen.

He wanted to yell for them to keep it down but he gave it pause. Why was Kuchiki taicho not the one already complaining? He tried once again to concentrate on work but it proved too much when he began to hear 'whish whish wooosh whoosh' sounds.

He listened again and there it was. 'Whish whish whish whish...... Whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh'. This time he got up and rushed to the adjoining door and threw it open.

A most lovely looking lady, complete in flowery regalia, jewelry and makeup stood in the middle of the office. She seemed to have stopped mid stride while walking. Her grey eyes like his taicho's, locked on him with a look of unease in them.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to interrupt what you are doing." But who was she and what exactly was she doing in Kuchiki taicho's office? He decided to ask, "If I may ask, what are you doing in here? Kuchiki taicho did not let me know he was expecting anyone. Are you one of his cousins?"

She opened her mouth to begin but shut it quickly as though on second thought. She quickly began to walk away without another word. ,'Whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh.' Her kimono was the culprit. He stared at her retreating back in awe as she got away.

Wait a minute, she hadn't given him an answer. He rushed after her as she disappeared into the captains private quarters. He ran into the mountain form of Byakuyas clan bodyguard and stopped short.

"Abarai fukutaicho." Tobu greeted him coldly yet effectively blocking his pathway from further progress.

"Tobu, there was a strange lady in Kuchiki taicho's office a few moments ago. She just came in here. I want to make sure she didn't take anything from his office."

Tobu was giving him an incredulous look as though he was speaking some form of madness. 

"I'm serious Tobu."

"Me too. I didn't see any lady pass by and I have been standing here for a while."

It was Renjis turn to give him the look. Perhaps he just wanted to be difficult.

"I'm not here to flirt with her if that's what you are afraid of." Renji insisted.

"I'm still not letting you in Abarai, captains orders." He turned away, ending the conversation.

Renji retreated, puzzled but determined.

****

"Abarai fukutaicho." The gentle voice called from outside his door. He was reclining and resting a bit in the lieutenant's rooms. He sprung up and rushed to the door, threw it open to see his captain standing glorious in a clan official kimono.

Byakuya was supposed to be at a clan meeting, what was he doing here? It had been two days since he had been gone.

He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Renji with a few steps in. Renji froze as the soft scent of cherry blossoms invaded his nostrils.

Damn! Byakuya was acting weird but who was he to not enjoy this. He let his arm go round the slender waist, since his captain was pressed into him, chest to chest, cheek to cheek.

"Renji, I don't tell you enough times how happy you've made me since becoming my lieutenant." Byakuya said softly, hot breath from his lips caressing Renjis ear.

"You don't tell me at all." Renji protested now stroking his taicho's waist gently.

Byakuya smiled against his face, turned a bit, pressed a kiss to Renjis face and broke away from careful embrace.

"I have to go now." He said and tried to exit the door but Renji slammed it shut, grasped his hand and asked

"Did you leave the clan meeting just to come and tell me that?"

"Yes." Byakuya replied innocently.

"And you don't think that is weird? Are you ok taicho?"

"Why wont I be?" He was looking at Renji as though he was the one who had grown two heads.

Why wasn't he thinking this was strange? He might have to go to division four briefly but first.

He grabbed his captain by his waist, forced him in to a corner and slammed his lips over his captains, kissing him deeply. He expected a slap at the very least, and worst case scenario, perhaps the blades of senbonzakura. 

Instead Byakuya clung to his broad shoulders and kissed him feverishly. They fell to his bed awkwardly kissing like teenagers, grinding against each other with Renji taking full advantage of his taicho's weakened body which writhed beneath his, an undulating dance of deep desire.

Renji's body shook uncontrollably, his cock hard and painful, throbbed crazily as he tried to control himself but Byakuya's legs wrapped around his waist were a huge turn on encouraging his loss of control.

He pulled away eventually and gazed at his captain, lips swollen and red, panting from being ravished. His hands fisted against Renji's chest with hand fulls of cloth.

"Taicho." Renji whispered, shaky from the intensity of the response from Byakuya.

"Abarai..." He began

"No taicho, Renji." He corrected.

"Renji." He whispered softly. 

Renji smiled at his innocent obedience and said, "You have to explain to me what is happening with you soon. I'm not complaining but I think we should get you checked by a healer."

"I'm fine Renji in fact I've never felt better."

"Ok if you say so but I still think no harm could come out of checking."

Byakuya pushed him aside, adjusted his clothing to cover his erection properly, not minding Renjis darkening gaze. He gave him a smile and said "So can I expect that we can continue this much later, say when I'm done with the meeting, you would make love to me properly?"

Renji almost fell off his bed. This was not true. Did Kuchiki taicho just proposition him for sex? Now he was sure something was wrong. He watched Byakuya leave happily before springing into action.

He rushed to find Kira Izuru, he always knew what to do in situation's like this. He loved Byakuya in no small way but he never imagined getting together like this, at least not without explanations or a fool proof plan.

In his haste, he didn't see the creepy figure of division twelves, number three man.

*******

From the notes of Akon, Division 12, third seat

The red orb

Distribution- Batch A taken in the raid by division 11.

A portion of it gifted to Kuchiki taicho of the sixth division by Kusajishi fukutaicho.

Upon ingestion, no physical modifications noted however an escalation in the frequency of cross dressing noted in subject.

Subject seems more inclined to act feminine usually immediately following ingestion of orb.

Inference on MO - red orb may block receptor sites for masculine hormones and lower inhibitions in males to increase levels of feminine hormones.  
May lead to a gradual feminisation.

Plan- watch subject closely  
Find female subject to test and watch for effects of red orb in.  



End file.
